Bant Eerins Padawan
'''Bant Eerins Padawan' war der Padawan von Bant Eerin. Er war befreundet mit Jaylen Kos und Ahsoka Tano und besaß ein grünes Lichtschwert. Biographie Kindheit und Ausbildung left|thumb|150px|Der [[Jedi-Tempel]] Bant Eerins Padawan verbrachte die meiste Zeit seiner Kindheit im Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant. Er war noch nie auf Kashyyyk oder noch weiter vom Kern entfernt gewesen. Während seiner Ausbildung zum Jedi wählte er Shyriiwook als Wahlfach und bekam immer gute Noten in Militärtaktiken. Seine stärkste Fähigkeit war der Lichtschwertkampf, den er bei Meister Cin Drallig lernte. Einen Großteil seiner Freizeit verbrachte er mit dem Reparieren von R3-G0, weil dieser sehr oft einen Schaden hatte. Als er fünf Jahre alt war, lernte er Jaylen Kos beim Lichtschwerttraining kennen. Häufig trainierten sie zusammen. Außerdem war er befreundet mit Ahsoka Tano. Allerdings ist er vorher noch nie in einem echten Delta-7B-Aethersprite Jedi-Sternjäger geflogen, sondern flog nur im Pilotentraining. Bant Eerins Padawan hatte schon mehrere Cyborgs gesehen. Von Twi'lek-Schülern hörte er, dass Ryloth schön und gefährlich sein soll. Darüberhinaus hörte er, wie Mace Windu sagte, dass ein weiser Jedi weiß, wann ein Sieg alleine gewonnen werden kann und wann er eine Armee benötigt. Schließlich waren sie mit der Ausbildung fertig und warteten darauf, dass sie von einem Jedi-Meister als Padawan angenommen wurden. right|thumb|125px|Das [[Jedi-Archiv]] Eines Tages im Jahre 22 VSY erfuhr Bant Eerins Padawan, dass Ahsoka Tano zum Padawan von Anakin Skywalker ernannt wurde. Seit der Morgenmeditation sprachen alle Jünglinge darüber. Bant Eerins Padawan war im Jedi-Archiv und sprach mit Jaylen Kos über Ahsoka. Jaylen Kos fand es unfair, dass Ahsoka nun ein Padawan war, obwohl sie drei Jahre jünger als er war. Sie wurden von einem SP-4-Droiden ermahnt, dass sie leiser sprechen sollten. Schließlich kam Jocasta Nu zu ihnen und erklärte ihnen, dass sie einen Meister bekommen werden, wenn die Zeit dafür reif ist. Auch berichtete sie ihnen, dass Meister Yoda mit ihnen im Jedi-Meditationsgarten sprechen will. left|thumb|150px|Jedi-Meister [[Yoda]] Bant Eerins Padawan und Jaylen Kos eilten zum Garten. Dabei kamen sie an einer Kommandozentrale vorbei, in der sich Mace Windu befand. Im Garten trafen sie auf Yoda, der ihnen sagte, dass Bant Eerin keinen Padawan hat und einer von ihnen ihr Padawan sein wird. Yoda entschied sich für Bant Eerins Padawan, weil Jaylen leicht wütend wird. Jaylen war daraufhin aufgebracht und rannte aus dem Garten. Bant Eerins Padawan bekam den Auftrag, in das Kashyyyk-System zu fliegen, wo er mit Bant Eerin eine Einsatzbesprechung abhalten wird. Bant Eerins Padawan war zufrieden, dass Bant Eerin sein Meister war, weil Bant Eerin als ehemaliger Padawan von Kit Fisto, einem Mitglied des Hohen Rates der Jedi, bestimmt ein guter Lehrer sein wird. Auch hoffte er, vielleicht schon bald wieder Ahsoka zu treffen, weil Bant Eerin mit Obi-Wan Kenobi befreundet sein soll. Erste Mission right|thumb|125px|[[Coruscant]] Bant Eerins Padawan holte sich seine Ausrüstung einschließlich einiger hundert Credits aus dem Schlafsaal und lief in den Hangar zu seinem Astromech-Droiden R3-G0 im neuen Delta-7B-Jedi-Sternjäger. Er hatte keine Zeit, Jaylen zu verabschieden, der sich nicht im Schlafsaal befunden hatte, weil die Mission vorgeht. R3-G0 setzte einen Kurs nach Kashyyyk und sie flogen los, wobei Bant Eerins Padawan, der ein Gefühl für sein neues Schiff bekommen wollte, manuell flog. Im Orbit dockte er an einen Hyperraumring an und sprang in den Hyperraum. Als Bant Eerins Padawan im Kashyyyk-System ankam, spürte er eine andere Präsenz in der Nähe. Er drehte sich um und erblickte Jaylen, der sich im Heck des Jägers versteckt hatte, um dem Rat zu beweisen, dass er gut genug ist, einen Meister zu bekommen. Auf einem privaten Kanal kam eine Üertragung von Bant Eerin, die sagte, sie verfolge Bitt Panith, einen Muun-Kybernetiker, auf dem Mond Akoshissss. Bant Eerins Padawan bekam den Auftrag, einen Panith helfenden Kopfgeldjäger namens Crovan Dane zu finden. Die Übertragung brach ab und Bant Eerins Padawan überlegte, ob er Crovan Dane suchen oder Bant Eerin helfen soll. Bant Eerins Padawan folgte seinem Herz und flog nach Akoshissss, weil Bant Eerin in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Mit seinem Unterlichtantrieb flog er nach Askoshissss, doch der Sternjäger von Bant Eerin war nicht zu sehen. Stattdessen empfing er ein Notsignal von der anderen Seite des Mondes, dem er nachgehen wollte. left|thumb|125px|[[Bossk]] Auf der anderen Seite fanden Bant Eerins Padawan und Jaylen mehrere zerstörte Raumschiffe und einen Frachter, aus dem das Signal kam. Als sie den Frachter untersuchen wollten, wurden sie von Bossk in einem Sabaoth-Sternjäger angegriffen. Bant Eerins Padawan merkte, dass er gegen Bossk nicht gut genug fliegen konnte und übergab Jaylen die Kontrolle. Der Delta-7B wurde von Bossk verfolgt, aber Jaylen wich allen Schüssen aus, bis Bant Eerins Padawan das Steuer von Bossk mit der Macht manipulierte und Bossk wegflog. Bant Eerins Padawan und Jaylen Kos untersuchten den Frachter, aus dem das Signal kam, und fanden Bant Eerin, die gerade dabei war, zu fliehen. Die Jünglinge erklärten ihr, wieso sie zu zweit kamen und gemeinsam flogen sie nach Akoshissss. right|100px|thumb|[[Asajj Ventress]] Sie landeten einige hundert Meter von der Geheimbasis entfernt. Bant Eerin wollte alleine die Basis betreten, weil Bitt Panith nicht wusste, dass jemand kommen würde, und sie nicht mit zwei Jünglingen zur Basis gehen wollte. Daher blieben Bant Eerins Padawan und Jaylen beim Schiff und warteten. Bant Eerins Padawan war wütend, weil er wegen Jaylen nicht Bant Eerin helfen konnte, aber sah ein, dass er ohne Jaylen gar nicht mehr am Leben wäre. Nach einiger Zeit sah Jaylen, dass ein Schiff mit Markierungen der Konföderation landete und Asajj Ventress das Schiff verließ. Bant Eerins Padawan wollte wie ein Jedi handeln und griff alleine Ventress an. Ventress war stärker als Bant Eerins Padawan, doch nach einiger Zeit erschien Bant Eerin und half ihrem Padawan. Einige Arbeiterdroiden schleppten eine Kiste zum Schiff von Ventress, die die Geheimwaffe von Panith enthielt, aber Jaylen rammte und zerstörte die Kiste mit dem Delta-7B. Asajj Ventress versprach, wiederzukommen, rannte in ihr Schiff und flog davon. Schlacht von Akoshissss left|thumb|150px|Ein [[Tiefflug-Angriffstransporter/Infanterie|TFAT/i]] Droiden-Tri-Jäger schossen auf den Delta-7B und ein großes Schiff erschien von hinten. Die Jedi machten sich auf das schlimmste gefasst, als die Tri-Jäger explodierten: das Schiff war ein republikanischer Tiefflug-Angriffstransporter/Infanterie. Über das Kom meldete sich Captain Herc und sagte, dass die 18. Bataillon ihnen den Rücken deckte. Im vorderen Kommandozentrum besprachen die Jedi die Lage. Klonmechaniker bereiteten die AT-TEs auf die Schlacht vor. Weil Jaylen ohne Erlaubnis mitgekommen war, musste er beim Kommandozentrum bleiben; Bant Eerins Padawan durfte als Offizier einige Klonkrieger kommandieren. In der Schlacht wurde an drei Fronten gekämpft. Zuerst sollte Bant Eerins Padawan mit einigen AT-TEs und AT-PTs den Schutzschildgenerator zerstören. Danach würde Captain Herc mit den TFATs die restlichen Droiden angreifen. Sergeant Troy wollte nicht von einem Jüngling herum kommandiert werden, doch Bant Eerin konnte ihn beruhigen. Mit seinem Lichtschwert stand Bant Eerins Padawan an der Spitze der Armee und führte die Klonkrieger zum Meilen entfernten Schutzschildgenerator. Sie zerstörten B1-Kampfdroiden, B2-Superkampfdroiden und Spinnendroiden, bis sie von IG-277 Hailfire-Droiden angegriffen wurden. Die Hailfire-Droiden waren zu schnell für die AT-TEs, weshalb Bant Eerins Padawan den STAP von einem Kampfdroiden beschlagnahmte und mit diesem die Hailfire-Droiden zerstörte. right|thumb|125px|[[Kit Fisto]] Beim Schildgenerator traf Bant Eerins Padawan auf Droidekas. Sergeant Troy hatte eine Idee und zusammen rannten sie vom Schild weg, wobei sie von den Droidekas verfolgt wurden. Als die Droidekas durch das Schutzschild rollten, deaktivierten sich deren eigene Schilde für einen kurzen Moment. Troy warf einen Thermaldetonator und die Droidekas explodierten. Bant Eerins Padawan brachte Sprengstoff am Schildgenerator an und der Generator explodierte. Aus dem Orbit erschien Kit Fisto mit TFATs als Verstärkung. Als nächstes sollte Bant Eerins Padawan die Basis von Bitt Panith infiltrieren und Panith gefangen nehmen. Bant Eerins Padawan wollte, dass Jaylen Kos mitkommt, damit er jemanden hat, der seinen Rücken decken würde. Neben R3-G0 begleitete sie auch Sergeant Lex, ein Sprengstoffexperte. Der Eingang wurde von zwei B1-Kampfdroiden bewacht, die von den Jedi ohne Probleme zerstört wurden. R3-G0 knackte die Sicherheitscodes und öffnete die Tür. left|thumb|125px|Ein [[IG-100 MagnaWächter]] In der Basis hörten sie, wie Bitt Panith zwei IG-100 MagnaWächtern sagte, dass Projekt Krossen bald einsatzbereit sein würde. Danach ging Panith zurück zum Labor, Bant Eerins Padawan folgte den MagnaWächtern in den Hangar. Im Hangar stand ein Shuttle, mit dem Panith fliehen wollte. R3-G0 sollte das Sicherheitsnetzwerk deaktivieren, doch stattdessen betrat er mit Jaylen und Lex das Shuttle. Als sie im Shuttle waren, füllte ein blutrotes Giftgas den Hangar. R3-G0 konnte die Tür des Shuttles schließen, doch die MagnaWächter griffen mit ihren Elektrostäben das Shuttle an. Bant Eerins Padawan aktivierte den Repulsorliftantrieb und rammte die MagnaWächter mit dem Shuttle. Nachdem das Gas sich aufgelöst hatte, verließen sie das Shuttle und brachten den Sprengstoff am Shuttle an. Im Labor trafen sie auf Panith, der noch letzte Vorbereitungen an Krossen durchführte, bevor er mit dem Shuttle fliehen wollte. Er sprach per Hologramm mit Dooku und teilte ihm mit, dass es noch einige Zeit dauern werde, bevor Projekt Krossen in Massen produziert werden könne. Bant Eerins Padawan zeigte sich und sagte, Panith sei verhaftet. Lex drückte auf einen Knopf und sie hörten eine laute Explosion, als Paniths Shuttle zerstört wurde. Panith wollte aber nicht verhaftet werden und richtete einen Blaster auf Bant Eerins Padawan, doch Jalyen zog den Blaster mit der Macht weg und gemeinsam brachten sie Panith zu Bant Eerin. right|thumb|150px|[[Trandosha]] Schließlich sollte Bant Eerins Padawan alleine als diplomatischer Repräsentant der Republik nach Trandosha fliegen und die Trandoshaner überzeugen, dass die Trandoshaner die Schlacht nicht als Versuch der Republik ansehen, die Autorität in der Region an sich zu reißen. Mit seinem Delta-7B flog er nach Trandosha, wo er gefragt wurde, was er auf Trandosha machen würde. Bant Eerins Padawan sagte, er wolle mit dem Kriegshäuptling Raikhssa sprechen, und wurde zu dessen Palast in der Haupstadt Hsskhor geführt. Der Kriegshäuptling bot Bant Eerins Padawan zuerst eine Schüssel mit sich windenden trandoshanischen Blutwürmern. Der Jedi fühlte sich zwar unbehaglich, aber schüttete sich die Würmer in seinen Mund. Raikhssa war beeindruckt, weil nur wenige Menschen die vornehmen Speisen der trandoshanischen Küche ertragen können, und hörte dem Padawan zu. Bant Eerins Padawan berichtete über die Basis der Separatisten und, dass es die Pflicht der Republik war, die Basis anzugreifen. Auch versprach er, den Kriegshäuptling für die verursachten Schäden aufzukommen. Der Kriegshäuptling wurde überzeugt und stellte nur die Bedingung, dass Akoshissss so verlassen werden soll, wie er vorgefunden wurde. Bant Eerins Padawan kehrte nach Akoshissss zurück. Die Schlacht war inzwischen vorbei, die restlichen Streitkräfte der Separatisten wurden vernichtet. Beim vorderen Kommandozentrum wurde von hunderten Klonkriegern mit Beifall begrüßt. Selbst Sergeant Troy, der anfangs Zweifel hatte, ob ein Padawan Führungsqualitäten hat, bedankte sich bei Bant Eerins Padawan. In der Nacht hielten die Klonkrieger eine Totenwache für jene, die gestorben waren. Bant Eerins Padawan beobachtete dies aus der Ferne und war erstaunt, dass diese Soldaten, obwohl sie identisch aussehen, so tief empfinden. Bant Eerin musste noch etwas auf Akoshissss beenden, weshalb Bant Eerins Padawan und Jaylen Kos alleine mit ihrem Delta-7B nach Kashyyyk flogen, um den Kopfgeldjäger Crovan Dane zu verhaften. Mission auf Kashyyyk left|thumb|150px|Der Planet [[Kashyyyk]] Weil die beiden Jedi nicht wussten, wie sie Crovan finden konnten, flogen sie zuerst zu Royal City, der königlichen Stadt der Wookiees, die seit tausenden von Jahre mit den Jedi befreundet waren und vielleicht bei der Suche helfen könnten. Im Raumhafen trafen Bant Eerins Padawan und Jalen auf den neimoidianischen Diplomaten Gama Bankor, der mit MagnaWächtern und der Wookiee-Sklavin Sunchoo das Schiff betrat. Bant Eerins Padawan wollte etwas dagegen unternehmen, weil die Handelsföderation keine Erlaubnis hat, dass sie auf Kashyyyk sein darf. Zusammen gingen sie zu Gama Bankor, der von zwei Jedi-Welpen nicht beeindruckt war. Bant Eerins Padawan log, dass ihre Meister gleich kommen würden, und Gama Bankor, der keinen Ärger bekommen wollte, ließ Sunchoo frei und floh. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Sunchoos Dorf, wo die Wookiees eine Willkommensfeier für Sunchoo veranstalteten und die beiden Jedi in ihren Stamm aufnahmen. Bei Morgengrauen verabschiedeten sich die Jedi. Sunchoo versprach, dass er, sobald Bant Eerins Padawan Hilfe benötigte, durch die ganze Galaxis reisen wird, um ihm zu helfen. right|thumb|80px|[[Chewbacca]] Von einem Boten der Wookiees wurden Bant Eerins Padawan und Jaylen über Hängebrücken und Aufzüge zum Thronsaal von König Grakchawwaa geführt. Grakchawwaa berichtete von Quaagan, einem anderen Wookiee, der sich mit den Separatisten verbündet hat, um Grakchawwaa den Thron zu stehlen, und bat Bant Eerins Padawan, ihm zu helfen. Bant Eerins Padawan versprach Hilfe und bekam von Grakchawwaa Chewbacca, einer seiner stärksten Krieger, als Unterstützung. Beim Delta-7B kontaktierte R3-G0 Jedi-Meisterin Bant Eerin. Bant Eerins sagte, dass sie noch nicht kommen kann, aber eine Abteilung von Klonkriegern zur Hilfe schicken werde. Allerdings war Bant Eerin unzufrieden, dass Jaylen mit auf die Mission kam, und sagte, dass Jaylen sofort nach Coruscant zurückkehren soll. Jaylen war wütend und bereute es, dass er ein Jedi sein wollte. Daraufhin rannte er weg. Bant Eerins Padawan verfolgte ihn, bis er ihn im Wald verlor. left|thumb|100px|Ein [[Katarns|Katarn]] Aus dem Dickicht sprang ein Katarn und griff Bant Eerins Padawan an. Jaylen erschien und half seinem Freund beim Kampf. Sie hörten, wie hinter ihnen Crovan Dane sagte, sie sollten aufhören, mit seiner Fracht zu kämpfen. Tahnchukka, ein Wookiee und Partner von Crovan, verstaute den Katarn, während Crovan erzählte, dass er selber einmal ein Jedi-Schüler war, aber aus dem Orden austrat und ein Händler wurde. Er bot Jaylen an, sich ihm anzuschließen, doch Bant Eerins Padawan konnte Jaylen überzeugen, sich nicht diesem Kriminellen anzuschließen. Gemeinsam nahmen sie Crovan und Tahnchukka fest und gingen zurück zum Raumhafen. Im Raumhafen trafen sie auf Klonkrieger und Bant Eerin, die durch Chewbacca wusste, was passiert war. Bant Eerin sagte Jaylen, dass er erstaunt sein wird, wie verständnisvoll der Jedi-Rat sein kann. Gemeinsam mit ihrem Padawan wollte Bant Eerin nun gegen den Verräter von König Grakchawwaa vorgehen. Chewbacca erzählte ihnen alles, was er über Quaagan wusste. Quaagan versteckte sich in einem abgelegenen Vorposten, wo ihm die Separatisten Hilfe schicken können, ohne von Grakchawwaas Streitkräften gesehen zu werden. Mit den Klonkriegern betraten Chewbacca, Bant Eerin und ihr Padawan ein TFAT/i, dass sie zu Quaagan brachte. Sie landeten zwei Meilen von Quaagans Basis entfernt und liefen mit ihren Enterhaken zum Fuße des Berges, auf dem die Basis liegt. Während des Laufens zeigte ihnen Chewbacca unsichtbare Stellen von Treibsand und fleischfressende Gorryl Slugs, die sich in den Zweigen versteckten. Chewbacca blieb unten, während die Jedi und die Klonkrieger die Klippe hochkletterten. Oben trafen sie auf Quaagan, der mit Asajj Ventress sprach. Ventress lief zu ihrem Schiff, wobei sie mit einem ihrer Lichtschwerter die Blasterstrahlen der Klonkrieger abwehrte, und floh. Die Jedi nahmen Quaagan gefangen und brachten ihn zurück zur Royal City. König Grakchawwaa war glücklich, weil sein Herausforderer besiegt wurde. Rückkehr nach Coruscant right|thumb|150px|[[Obi-Wan Kenobi]] Bant Eerins Padawan kehrte nach Coruscant in Triumph zurück. Dort traf er auf Ahsoka Tano, die ebenfalls von ihrer ersten Mission zurückkehrte. Obi-Wan Kenobi sagte, er habe von Bant Eerin gehört, dass sie auf die Verhandlungsfähigkeiten ihres Padawans stolz sei. Er meinte, dass es einfach sei, mit einem Lichtschwert zu kämpfen, aber Verhandlungen gehörten zu den schwierigsten Fähigkeiten eines Jedi. Daraufhin erzählte er von einer Mission im Rutan-System mit Qui-Gon Jinn, wo sie mit Rutaniern und Senalis verhandeln mussten. Bant Eerins Padawan fragte Ahsoka, ob sie ihn in den Aufenthaltsraum der Mechaniker begleiten wolle, weil sein Astromechdroide R3-G0 dringend eine Reparatur brauche. Jaylen musste wegen seines Ungehorsams zum Jedi-Rat gehen und bekam als Strafe zusätzliche Unterrichtsstunden für den nächsten Monat. Außerdem wollte ein Jedi-Meister Jaylen als Padawan haben. left|thumb|100px|[[Grievous]] Crovan Dane und Tahnchukka blieben im Jedi-Tempel, wo sie sicher vor den Hutts waren. Bant Eerins Padawan wurde vom Rat befragt und legte ein gutes Wort für Crovan ein. Ziro, der der Auftraggeber von Crovan war, stellte keine Gefahr mehr dar, weshalb Crovan vor seinem Zugriff sicher war. Zwar hatte Crovan dem Feind der Republik geholfen, doch Bant Eerins Padawan wollte nicht, dass Croven bestraft wird, und schlug vor, dass Crovan ein Händler der Republik wird. Yoda stimmte zu und Bant Eerin gratulierte ihrem Padawan zu dem Erfolg. Einige Wochen später wurde Bant Eerins Padawan von Bant Eerin zu sich gerufen und erfuhr von der nächsten Mission ins Ryloth-System, weil Grievous im Äußeren Rand Ärger erregte. Meister Yoda sendete auch Jaylen mit auf die Mission. Bant Eerins Padawan war glücklich, weil ein neues Abenteuer auf sie wartete, und diesmal hatten sie den Segen vom Hohen Rat der Jedi. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Bant Eerins Padawan gehorchte immer den Jedi-Meistern und vertraute deren Urteil. Er hielt immer an der Verhaltensweise der Jedi fest und versuchte Jaylen zu überzeugen, selbst als dieser am Jedi-Orden zweifelte. Bant Eerins Padawan war im Lichtschwertkampf und in Militärtaktiken begabt. Laut Meister Yoda hatte er ein Talent, sich aus Ärger herauszureden. Durch seine vielen Reparaturen seines Astromechdroiden kannte er sich gut in Kybernetik aus. Allerdings konnte er nicht so gut fliegen wie sein Freund Jaylen. Beziehungen Jaylen Kos Bant Eerins Padawan lernte den Zabrak Jaylen Kos im fünften Jahr seiner Ausbildung beim Lichtschwert-Training kennen. Seitdem waren sie gute Freunde und kämpften in den Lichtschwertkampf-Unterrichtsstunden immer zusammen. Schon als Ahsoka zum Padawan gemacht wurde, war er auf sie neidisch. Als auch sein Freund, Bant Eerins Padawan, Padawan wurde, fühlte er sich ungerecht behandelt und reiste als blinder Passagier auf der ersten Mission von Bant Eerins Padawan mit. Zwar rettete Jaylen seinem Freund mehrmals das Leben, doch Bant Eerins Padawan sah es als seine Pflicht an, Bant Eerin von Jaylens Ungehorsam zu berichten. Bant Eerins Padawans konnte Jaylen überreden, Mitglied des Jedi-Ordens zu bleiben, und gemeinsam unternahmen sie ihre nächste Mission im Ryloth-System. Ahsoka Tano right|thumb|100px|[[Ahsoka Tano]] Bant Eerins Padawan war mit der Togruta Ahsoka Tano befreundet und war laut Jaylen Kos in sie verliebt. Als sie der Padawan von Anakin Skywalker wurde, war Bant Eerins Padawan stolz, aber auch neidisch auf seine Freundin. Während seiner ersten Mission dachte er oft an Ahsoka und überlegte, ob sie genauso viele Abenteuer erlebt hatte wie er. Nach der ersten Mission half Ahsoka ihm beim Reparieren von R3-G0. Ausrüstung Bant Eerins Padawan besaß den Astromechdroiden R3-G0, für dessen häufig nötige Reparaturen er einen Großteil seiner Freizeit verwendete. Außerdem besaß er ein Lichtschwert mit einer grünen Klinge. Seine weitere Ausrüstung lagerte er im Schlafsaal. Für seine erste Mission bekam er einen Delta-7B. Quellen *The Way of the Jedi'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens